morningmusume_germanfandomcom-20200215-history
Historie
(Derzeit noch in Bearbeitung, es wird um Hilfe gebeten!) RasberryBlossom (talk) 14:35, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Geschichte: 1997 suchte der Produzent Tsunku eine Rock-Sängerin. Das Casting dafür in der japanischen Show „Asayan“ gewann Heike Michiyo. Ihre ersten Singles waren jedoch nicht so erfolgreich wie erhofft, und so produzierte Tsunku mit fünf anderen Finalteilnehmern des Castings die Single „Ai no Tane“. Als sich das Lied innerhalb von einer Woche 50.000 Mal verkaufte, gründete Tsunku im Januar 1998 die Gruppe Morning Musume, die in ihrer Urbesetzung aus Yuko Nakazawa (中澤裕子), Kaori Iida (飯田圭織), Aya Ishiguro (石黒彩), Natsumi Abe (安倍なつみ) und Asuka Fukuda (福田明日香) bestand. Ende Januar 1998 veröffentlichte die Gruppe ihre erste Single „Morning Coffee“, die es bis auf Platz 63 der japanischen Pop-Charts schaffte. Bereits kurz darauf wurde die Gruppe um die zweite Generation erweitert, die aus Kei Yasuda (保田圭), Mari Yaguchi (矢口真里) und Sayaka Ichii (市井紗耶香) bestand. Im Mai 1998 erreichte Morning Musumes zweite Single „Summer Night Town“ Platz 4 der Charts und im Juli erschien das erste Album „First Time“, das es bis auf Platz 4 der Album-Charts schaffte. Im September 1998 gelangte Morning Musumes mit ihrer dritten Single „Daite! Hold on me“ erstmals auf den ersten Platz der Single-Charts. Ebenfalls 1998 entstand die erste Morning-Musume-Untergruppe, als Aya Ishiguro, Kaori Iida und Mari Yaguchi als „Tanpopo“ (Löwenzahn) auftraten.Damit war die Grundlage für das Hello! Project entstanden. Zugleich begann Yuko Nakazawa nebenbei auch eine Solokarriere. Asuka Fukuda, mit damals 13 Jahren das jüngste Mitglied, verließ Morning Musume bereits im Januar 1999 wieder. Die Casting-Gewinnerin der dritten Generation, Maki Gotō (後藤真希, ebenfalls 13 Jahre alt), kam kurz darauf hinzu. Kurz danach wurde die siebte Single,„Love Machine“, veröffentlicht, die bis heute der erfolgreichste Hit von Morning Musume ist. Die Single verkaufte sich über eine Million Mal und war drei Wochen lang auf Platz 1. Im selben Jahr entstand außerdem die zweite Untergruppe Pucchi Moni, bestehend aus Kei Yasuda, Sayaka Ichii und Maki Goto. Mit Aya Ishiguro verließ im Januar 2000 die zweite Sängerin der fünfköpfigen Urbesetzung das Projekt. Im April 2000 kamen nach weiteren Castings die neuen Mitglieder der vierten Generation Rika Ishikawa (石川梨華), Hitomi Yoshizawa (吉澤ひとみ), Nozomi Tsuji (辻希美) und Ai Kago (加護亜依) hinzu. Im Sommer des Jahres verließ Sayaka Ichii nach knapp zwei Jahren die Gruppe wieder. Im Jahr 2001 entstand eigens für Kinder Mini-Moni, eine der populärsten Morning-Musume-Untergruppen. Im Mai desselben Jahres verließ Yuko Nakazawa die Gruppe, so dass von der Urbesetzung nur noch Natsumi Abe und Kaori Iida übrig waren. Nach erneuten Castings kamen im August 2001 als fünfte Generation Ai Takahashi (高橋愛), Asami Konno (紺野あさ美), Makoto Ogawa (小川麻琴) und Risa Niigaki (新垣里沙) dazu. 2002 verließ Maki Goto die Gruppe, im April 2003 folgte Kei Yasuda. Im Januar 2004 kamen als sechste Generation die Neuzugänge Eri Kamei (亀井絵里), Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) und Reina Tanaka (田中れいな) hinzu, ebenso die Solosängerin Miki Fujimoto (藤本美貴), welche bereits bei den Castings für die 4. Generation teilnahm und deshalb in der internen Rangliste vor den Mitgliedern der 5. Generation steht. Durch den Verlust und dem Neuzugang, übernahm Miki Fujimoto den Hauptgesang gemeinsam mit Ai Takahashi. Im Januar 2004 verließ das vorletzte Urmitglied Natsumi Abe die Gruppe, und im August 2004 machten sich Ai Kago und Nozomi Tsuji als Gruppe „W“ selbstständig und verließen Morning Musume. Kaori Iida zog sich im Januar 2005 als letztes Mitglied der Urbesetzung nach sieben Jahren zurück. Mitte 2005 musste Mari Yaguchi gehen, da das Magazin „Friday“ ihre Beziehung mit einem Schauspieler aufdeckte. Daraufhin hätte Rika Ishikawa die Leitung übernehmen müssen, da sie jedoch die Gruppe verließ, übernahm daraufhin Hitomi Yoshizawa die Leitung. Im Mai 2005 kam als siebte Generation Koharu Kusumi (久住小春) neu hinzu. Asami Konno und Makoto Ogawa, aus der 5. Generation, verließen im Sommer 2006 die Gruppe. Asami Konno stieg komplett aus dem Musikgeschäft aus, um auf einer Universität zu studieren, kam jedoch später ins Hello! Project zurück. Ende 2006 wurde Aika Mitsui (光井愛佳) Mitglied von Morning Musume. Anfang März 2007 wurde die 8. Generation, der bereits Mitsui Aika angehörte, vergrößert. Auf dem Abschiedskonzert von Hitomi Yoshizawa wurden zwei Chinesinnen vorgestellt, Qian Lin (Linlin, リンリン) und Li Chun (Junjun, ジュンジュン). Tsunku bezeichnet sie als Art Austauschschüler. Hitomi Yoshizawa, welche am 6. Mai 2007 die Gruppe verließ, arbeitet jedoch weiterhin als Entertainerin im Hello!Project. An ihrer Stelle übernahm Miki Fujimoto die Leitung, während Ai Takahashi die Lücke der Co-Leitung ausfüllte. Am 1. Juni 2007 verließ Fujimoto jedoch die Gruppe, nachdem ein paar Tage zuvor das „Friday“-Magazin, welches bereits für das Ende von Mari Yaguchi bei Morning Musume sorgte, ihre Beziehung mit dem Comedien Tomoharu Shōji aufdeckte. Seitdem ist Ai Takahashi die neue Leaderin und Risa Niigaki die Subleaderin. 2008 hatte Morning Musume ihren ersten Auftritt außerhalb Japans und ihre Single "Resonant Blue" war die am besten verkaufte Single des Hello! Projects 2008. Im August war Morning Musume mit Cinderella – The Musical im Takarazuka zu sehen. 2008 wurde das erste Jahr überhaupt, in dem die Besetzung der Gruppe unverändert blieb. Am 31. März 2009 stiegen alle Mitglieder des Hello Project Elder Clubs (inklusive Nozomi Tsuji, die zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgrund ihrer Mutterschaft pausierte) aus dem Hello! Project aus, um sich entweder anderen Aufgaben zu widmen oder um sich ganz aus dem Musikgeschäft zurückzuziehen. Sie wurden am 1. Februar mit einem großen Konzert in der Yokohama Arena von den Fans und den aktuellen Mitgliedern des Hello! Projects verabschiedet. Dabei übergab Yuko Nakazawa offiziell ihre Führungsposition des Hello!Projects an Ai Takahashi, die nun das älteste Mitglied desselben ist. Im August veröffentlichte Morning Musume ihre 40. Single Nanchatte Renai, dies ist die 7. Single mit derselben Besetzung. Mit ca. 70.000 verkauften CDs war sie die erfolgreichste Single seit knapp 4 Jahren. Im Oktober erschien Morning Musumes 41. Single, es war die 4. Single in diesem Jahr und heißt "Kimagure Princess". Nach dem Auftakt ihrer Tour "Morning Musume’s 2009 Fall Tour: Nine Smile" wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Kusumi Koharu Morning Musume und das Hello! Project verlassen wird. Ihr Abschiedskonzert fand am 6. Dezember 2009 in Tokio statt. Das Jahr 2010 begann mit weiteren Veröffentlichungen. Am 10. Februar 2010 erschien ihre 42. Single "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai", und am 17. März 2010 ihr 10. Album "10 My Me"8. Ihre 43. Single "Seishun Collection" wurde am 9. Juni veröffentlicht. Im November soll die Single "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" erscheinen.10 Am 8. August wurde überraschend bekanntgegeben, dass Eri Kamei, Junjun und Linlin nach der Konzert-Tour im Herbst die Gruppe verlassen werden. Junjun und Linlin werden voraussichtlich nach China zurückkehren, während Eri Kamei aufgrund einer Hautkrankheit aussteigen wird. Zeitgleich wurde bekanntgegeben, dass es ein neues Casting geben wird, wodurch die Gruppe wieder neue Mitglieder bekommen wird. Das Casting startete am 21. September, fünf Mädchen kamen in die Endrunde. Die Gewinnerinnen wurden beim "H!P 2011 Winter Concert" am 2. Januar 2011 bekannt gegeben. Nachdem die neunte Generation vorgestellt wurde, wurde beim Hello!Project Konzert am 9. Januar bekanntgegeben, das Ai Takahashi am Ende der Herbst-Tour Morning Musume verlassen wird. Die zehnte Generation, bestehend aus Masaki Satou , Haruka Kodou , Ayumi Ishida und Haruna Iikubo , wurde am 29. September, dem Ersten Tag der Herbsttour und Ai Takahashis Abschlusstour vorgestellt, wodurch die Mitgliederzahl auf 12 stieg. Am darauffolgenden Tag, dem 30. September, fand das letzte Konzert mit Ai Takahashi statt. Bis dahin war sie über 10 Jahre in der Gruppe, welches bis dahin die längste Mitgliedszeit eines Members war. Diese Aufgabe gab sie weiter an Risa Niigaki, welche nun das letzte Mitglied der fünften Generation und zugleich das Älteste war. Das erste Lied mit der zehnten Generation, "Pyocopyoco Ultra", wurde am 25. Januar 2012 veröffentlicht. Die Single erreichte zwar Platz 3 in den Charts, war aber mit 34.050 verkauften CDs die am schlechtesten verkaufte Single von Morning Musume. Vorher war dies "Mikan". Im Februar gab Risa Niigaki bekannt, dass sie aus Morning Musume aussteigt. Ihr letztes Konzert fand am 18. Mai 2012 statt und war Teil von Morning Musumes Frühlingstour 2012. Die Leitung übernahm daraufhin Sayumi Michishige. Die letzte Single mit Risa Niigaki als Mitglied heißt "Renai Hunter" und wurde am 11. April 2012 veröffentlicht. Am ersten Tag konnte die Single gut 17.000 mal verkauft werden und erreichte Platz 3 in den Tagescharts. Diese Position konnte an den nächsten zwei Tagen gehalten werden. Am 04. April 2012 wurde überraschend bekanntgegeben, dass Aika Mitsui zusammen mit Risa Niigaki aus Morning Musume aussteigt. Sie hatte sich im Frühling 2011 am Knöchel verletzt und konnte seitdem nicht mehr aktiv an Konzerten teilnehmen. Ähnlich wie Eri Kamei 2010 steigt sie aus, damit sich ihr Knöchel von der Verletzung erholt. Am 18. Mai 2012 gaben Risa Niigaki und Aika Mitsui ihr letztes Konzert, Sayumi Michishige ist nun die neue Leaderin der Gruppe. Zeitgleich wurden die Auditions für die elfte Generation bekanntgegeben und gestartet. Das Jahr 2012 ist für die Gruppe ein Jubiläumsjahr, denn sie feiert dort ihren 15. Geburtstag und zudem wurde ihre 50. Single, "One Two Three/The Matenrou Show", am 4. Juli veröffentlicht. Mit rund 110.000 verkaufen Einheiten insgesamt, davon 100.000 in der ersten Verkaufswoche, war sie die erfolgreichste Single seit "Go Girl 'Koi no Victory'" aus dem Jahre 2003, bzw. "Koko ni Iruzee!" aus dem Jahr 2002. Am 10. Oktober folgt die nächste Single, "Wakuteka Take A Chance". Aus den Castings der 11. Generation ging Sakura Oda hervor, die bereits zuvor an den Castings von S/mileage teilnahm. Am 18. November 2012 wurde bekanntgegeben dass Tanaka Reina die Gruppe und das Hello!Project nach der Frühjahrstour 2013 verlassen wird, und ihre Karriere mit einer eigenen Band fortsetzen wird. Am 23. Januar 2013 veröffentlichte Morning Musume mit "Help me!!" ihre 52. Single (Odas Debüt). Sie hielt sich eine Woche auf Platz 1 der Oricon-Charts (Das Letzte mal war dies bei "Shouganai Yume Oibito" der Fall) und verkaufte sich in den ersten zwei Wochen über 100.000 Mal. Am 21. Mai 2013 wurde bei Reina Tanakas Graduation-Konzert bekannt gegeben, dass Morning Musume zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Gruppe zwei Subleader haben werden: Mizuki Fukumura aus der 9. Generation und Haruna Iikubo aus der 10. Generation. Derzeitige Mitglieder: (Stand: 26. Juli 2013) Rollenverteilung: Seit der "Platinum-Ära" folgt Morning Musume in vielen Singles einer bestimmten Rollenverteilung: Dies ist ungefähr nachempfunden, wie es nach dem Austritt Reina Tanakas aussieht / aussehen wird: Leitung: *Fujimoto bekam den Vorzug, da sie schon zu den Castings der 4ten Generation teilnahm und danach als Solosängerin im H!P aktiv war. Sub-Leitung: *Die Position gibt es erst seit der Leitung unter Kaori Iida. *Nach Takahashis Austreten war die Position nicht mehr besetzt gewesen. *Fukumura und Iikubo wurden gemeinsam als Sub-Leader von Reina Tanaka ernannt.